lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Sailor Moon (Various Dubs)
Sailor Moon (美少女戦士セーラームーン Bishōjo Senshi Sērā Mūn, originally translated as Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon and later as Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) is a Japanese shōjo manga series by Naoko Takeuchi. It was originally serialized in Nakayoshi from 1991 to 1997; the 52 individual chapters were published in 18 tankōbon volumes. The series follows the adventures of a schoolgirl named Usagi Tsukino as she transforms into Sailor Moon to search for a magical artifact, the "Legendary Silver Crystal" (「幻の銀水晶」 Maboroshi no Ginzuishō, lit. "Phantom Silver Crystal"). She leads a diverse group of comrades, the Sailor Soldiers (セーラー戦士''Sērā Senshi'') (Sailor Guardians in later editions) as they battle against villains to prevent the theft of the Silver Crystal and the destruction of the Solar System. The first English dub of the show made by DiC Productions L. P. (now DHX Media) premiered in Canada on August 28, 1995, on YTV and in first-run syndication in the U.S. on September 11, but halted production in November 1995 after two seasons due to low ratings. In 1997, re-runs of this cancelled dub began airing on USA Network. The same year, production on the series' English dub was resumed with the last 17 episodes of the second season, Sailor Moon R, and was broadcast in Canada from September 20 to November 21, 1997, to wrap up lingering plotlines. On June 1, 1998, reruns of the series began airing on Cartoon Network's weekday afternoon programming block, Toonami. Due to the success of these reruns, the remaining seventeen episodes also aired on the block. In 1999, Cloverway Inc. once again contracted Optimum Productions to produce English-language adaptations of Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon SuperS, with Pioneer Entertainment handling home video distribution. This dub featured less censorship and was first broadcast on YTV in Canada, and later on Toonami in the United States. The dub finished airing on Toonami on September 13, 2002; in 2003, ADV and Pioneer lost the distribution rights to the first 159/166 episodes, as well as the three films. On May 16, 2014, North American manga and anime distributor Viz Media announced that it had acquired the Sailor Moon anime series, as well as the three films and specials for an English-language release in North America, allowing Viz to restore the removed content from the first 89 episodes. The Studio City, Los Angeles-based Studiopolis was also hired by Viz to re-dub the entire series. The series began streaming in the United States on Neon Alley and Hulu on May 19, 2014, and in Canada on Tubi TV on July 15, 2016. On November 28, 2014, Australian manga and anime publisher Madman Entertainment announced that they had re-acquired the rights to the "Sailor Moon" anime series for Australia & New Zealand and will release the series in an uncut format with the Viz Media English adaptation in 2015. Madman Entertainment had previously held the Australian license for Sailor Moon on VHS & DVD until DiC lost the English-language rights. The show was dubbed into many languages, and there were some rare dubs. Albanian The Albanian dub of Sailor Moon is mostly found, but some episodes are missing. Azerbaijani The Azerbaijani voice-over of Sailor Moon is partially found, seasons 4 and 5 and a commercial from season 2 are online, first 3 seasons weren't recorded. Brazilian Portuguesse The anime had 2 dubs: Gota Mágica and BKS. The theme songs for those dubs can be found online. Bulgarian The Bulgarian voice-over of Sailor Moon is lost, only episode 4 can be found online. Cantonese (VCD) The Cantonese video dub of Sailor Moon is partially lost, some episodes are missing and the whole first season can't be found anywhere. Croatian The first season was shown with subtitles and only 2 episodes (42 and 44) can be found on the web. The other seasons were dubbed, episodes 82, 83, 93, 97, 98, 99, 108, 112, 125, 128, 156, 164, 165, 184, 186, 192, 195 are the only ones which are online (The rumors say that there was one guy who uploaded all the Croatian episodes once on YouTube but his channel got blocked). Danish The anime was released in 1998 and went on until 2005 on DR1. It is one of few countries to air all 200 episodes. Estonian It was broadcasted in Estonia on Kanal 2. French The Sailor Moon anime first began to air in France in the year 1993 in the month of December, and it was the first foreign country to air the anime. Like the North American distributors, France did not get the rights to the StarS season, and therefore ended at the SuperS season. The only season ever released on DVD was Sailor Moon SuperS, but the license expired and remained incomplete. The release was also out of order. In 2013, Kazé France released the first season of the anime on DVD. The DVD was released in all French-speaking European countries. On January 21, 2014, Toei Animation Europe announced that Kazé France has licensed Sailor Moon R and Sailor Moon S for DVD release in all French-speaking European countries.1 Finnish The subtitled Finnish version of Sailor Moon is quite rare. There are only a few clips on YouTube. German The Sailor Moon anime first began airing in Germany in the year of 1996 on ZDF, and the German title was Sailor Moon - Das Madchen mit den Zauberkraften (Sailor Moon - The Girl with Magic Powers). The opening themes were the Sailor Moon Theme Song (also known as "Sag das Zauberwort"), Kämpfe Sailor Moon, Macht des Mondes, and Flieg durch die Wolken. There was censorship in a few episodes, but generally, the German version of the anime stayed close to the original Japanese version. Sailor Moon enjoyed success on ZDF, but the anime skyrocketed in popularity on RTL II from May 1997 when an episode was shown every weekday. ZDF only dubbed the first season, but RTL II then dubbed the second season, Sailor Moon R, and then the rest of the series. The German dub of Sailor Moon has also been shown in Austria, Switzerland, and Eastern Europe (with a Lithuanian narrator talking over the German audio). The German masters run faster than the Japanese. Episode 89 is the only episode that was never dubbed in German. In 2013, Toei Animation Europe made a deal with Viz Media Europe for DVD rights of the anime. In the announcement of the deal, Toei mentioned that Viz Media Europe will release the entire original series in Germany with German subtitles.1 Since February 2014 Sailor Moon is being rerun on the TV station VIVA. Greek (ANT1) The first Greek dub of Sailor Moon is mostly found, but some episodes and the whole 5th season are missing. (STAR) The second Greek dub of Sailor Moon (only first 2 seasons dubbed) is partially lost, episodes 3-5, 7, 11-21, 23-24, 27, 29-31, 36-41, 44-85, 87-89 can be found nowhere. Gujarati The Gujarati dub of Sailor Moon is very rare. Only an excerpt of a theme song from season 5, Moon Eternal transformation, and a clip from episode 184 are online. Hebrew SuperS and Stars can be found on YouTube. Hungarian The Sailor Moon anime first began to air in Hungary in the year 1998 in the month of February, under the name of "Varázslatos álmok". Based roughly on the French version, the series ended at the SuperS season. None of the episodes were released on DVD at this time. Indonesian (Old dub) The first Indonesian dub is super rare. Some clips from several episodes are on YouTube, but full episodes aren't uploaded anywhere on the web. (New dub) The second Indonesian dub (only the first season dubbed) is partially found, but episodes 23-46 are missing. Italian The anime was broadcasted there and volumes of the manga were translated, and a number of relevant magazines were released as well. In 2010, Backstage Licensing and Toei made a deal to give Backstage Licensing the liscence to everything related to Sailor Moon. The anime was first aired by Mediaset in 1995 with episodes airing every day of the week except for Sunday. The episodes of the first 2 seasons began on the children's programming block Bim Bum Bam on Canale 5 and the rest of the seasons were shown on Rete 4 on the television program Game Boat. Successive replicas were aired on Italia 1. The first 2 movies were listed as special episodes of Sailor Moon S, while the final movie was a Sailor Moon SuperS special. Once the third movie aired, the specials were broadcasted. Korean (VHS) The Korean video dub of Sailor Moon is mostly found, but some episodes are still missing. Latin Spanish Found The anime aired on XHTVM-TV and Cartoon Network and it was released for all Spanish-speaking Latin American countries as well. The first 5 seasons of this dub is completely found, due to the high ratings in Latin America. Latvian unconfirmed Nothing is known about Latvian dub/voice-over of Sailor Moon, there are no clips online. Lithuanian The Lithuanian voice-over of Sailor Moon is lost, there's only one clip from episode 173 available. Mandarin Chinese In Mainland China, The first two seasons of the anime were dubbed into Mandarin, as well as the movies, though the voice actors differed between the show and the films. In Season 2, the voice actors other than Sailor Moon's & Tuxedo Mask's were changed. The opening was an instrumental version of Moonlight Densetsu, but some episodes did play the Japanese theme. The ending songs were left instrumental for both two seasons though some were also left in Japanese. Polish There were several Polish broadcasts of the series, with the first broadcast being aired in Polsat from 1995 to 2000 and again from 1998 to 2001 in Polsat 2. All five seasons were aired on television along with Sailor Moon R: The Movie which was advertised as a special episode during the broadcasts of the final episodes of Sailor Moon R. The movie was aired in a different time slot (probably due to its length). As it was commonly done in Poland in the 1990s, the series was not dubbed, and voiceover was used instead, with one lektor (Ms. Danuta Stachyra in the first version) reading the full script, along with episodes' titles and credits. Original Japanese voices could be heard clearly in the background. Lack of three episodes (among them the finale of the Classic series), SuperS opening and ending animations, and some plot changes, were attributed to countries Poland obtained the series from, and thus allegedly no censorship was introduced by Polish broadcasters. However, due to translation mistakes, some spells were re-named into what would sound very silly to Polish viewers. For example, Sailor Mercury's Sabão Spray became Mydło, powidło, which literally means soap and jam, and is a phrase traditionally used to describe a wide assortment of cheap goods. Aside from missing opening and ending animations of the SuperS series, no music was removed or changed. All songs remained untranslated in Japanese.The songs appear in the instrumental version. The first season has only the first intro, R only the first intro (except the episode 89 where the third intro appears with words), the S season only the third intro, the Super S had an S series intro (this time with words)1 and later the first intro of the R series, the last season has the first intro in the instrumental version while the the other in the unchanged Japanese version. In 2011, the station belonging to the Polsat group called TV4 began broadcasting the first season in the unchanged Japanese version. Stanisław Olejniczak was a lektor. On the episode 23, Jarosław Łukomski was lektor. In 2012, this version was broadcast on the TV6 channel. Being the first anime series broadcasted on a national scale, and gaining record popularity in short time, Sailor Moon gave a start to a fiery social debate on if and how animated series should contain nudity and violence that continued for several years, possibly being one of the main factors that sped up introducing parental guidance symbols on Polish television. The Sailor Moon S movie was released on DVD and also came with the magazine known as Gry Komputerowe (Computer Games). Romanian All seasons of Sailor Moon have been broadcast on TVR 1 since 1997 in the Japanese version with Voice-Over. Russian The initial series run was on channel 2x2 in 1993 through 1997, consisted of the first three seasons (Classic, R, and S), with the translation by 2x2 Telemarket. As it is common is Russia, it was a voiceover, not a full lip-synched dub. All of the male voices were done by Vadim Andreev and all of the female voices, as well as the child voices, were done by Lyudmila Ilyina. The same three seasons were then rebrodcasted by Kazakh network channel 31 in 1998, channel TNT in 2000, and then channel Stolitsa (Now Moscow 24) in 2001 through 2002.AST has also broadcast this series since 1996. The season names were changed as follows: Sailor Moon - Сейлормун Sailor Moon R - Сейлормун снова с нами (Sailormoon Again With Us) Sailor Moon S - Сейлормун — супервоин (Sailormoon the Super Warrior) Previews for the following episode were never shown, avant-titles were moved to right after the opening song (except for episode 89), and eyecatches were removed (as no commercial breaks were inserted into the episodes). The episode title cards were kept in Japanese. There were no subtitles, only a voiceover telling the title of the episode. In all three seasons, there were creditless openings and endings, only a voiceover naming the credits. There was no text in the ending apart from the series name, air time, and the words, "To be continued...". There were no alterations to the opening or ending credits. All openings had no lyrics, until episode 89 onwards, the version with the lyrics began to air. The third season retained its opening sequence, but the final version of the opening (the 3rd opening of the S season) was used, spoiling the appearances of the Outer Senshi, Sailor Chibi Moon, Hotaru Tomoe, and Super Sailor Moon. The ending sequence for Tuxedo Mirage was used with the song Otome no Policy until episode 110. Episode 114 was omitted from the first run on TNT, but was retained in Kazakhstan later on in the channel 31 run. Later, starting from the year 2001, the SuperS and StarS, were added, making Russia one of the few countries to air all 200 episodes. TNT had purchased the German dub for these two seasons, which were then dubbed into Russian. The series was also broadcasted by NTN-4, ATN, Channel 23, however, these were versions the same as from the previous years. Swedish The anime covered the first two seasons of the anime, first airing in Sweden during February 1996 as part of the children's programming block Junior on TV4, which at first only aired up to episode 23 at the time, and did not return until the year 1999. Episode 88 first aired September 2001 and the dub was later sold to a different network where it had continuous reruns until July 2004. Only episodes 1-18 have been commercially released on VHS. The translation contained some sexual references which the original didn't have, roster of the cast covers over the Sailor Moon logo and a male voice said the episode name as the Japanese text for the titles remained intact, which caused fighting among the fans. The ending is a Swedish version of the first Japanese opening and ran creditless. Episodes 49, 54 and 68 have never been broadcast. Starting in 2002, the Swedish dub has also been broadcast in Finland on SubTV with Finnish subtitles. Taiwanese Chinese Taiwan has dubbed Sailor Moon in 3 dubs. First one was STV - old dub. After it was CTS dub. And finally new dub - MOMO Kids. MOMO started dub SM in 2011. Ukrainian The first three seasons were broadcast in Russian. It was a version from the 2x2 channel. The fourth and fifth season was broadcasted in the early 2000s, by Novy Kanal. It was a German version with Russian Voice-Over made in Ukraine.1 Sailor Moon’s fifth season, Sailor Stars had a Voice-Over done in Ukraine and was broadcasted on September-October 2014 on the channel K1. 26 episodes had been aired.From 27 February to 1 April 2017 fifth season was broadcasted again. The Live Action series was also voiced over but only 25 episodes were found on YouTube. Vietnamese Sailor Moon began airing in Vietnam in 1994 on the VTV3 channel. VTV3 aired Sailor Moon Classic, R and S until 1996. The first season was a voice-over dub with English (DIC) dub in the background, while other seasons and all movies had the Japanese original. In 2015, an all-new Vietnamese dub was released and aired on HTV3. HTV3 only dubbed season 1 due to unpopularity. The voice-over had only one person doing every role, and the English audio can still be heard in the background.Category:Lost Dubs Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Toei Animation Category:Partially Found Dubs